


Candle

by Isimile



Series: Advent challenge [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home to find somewhat has lit a candle to greet you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle

Bobby sighed tiredly, relieved to be back to his room. The day had been hard for them all: aside from the typical pre-Christmas rush, there had been a number of attacks, both by humans and other mutants. He had almost expected to have to fight John and the others of the Brotherhood as well but they had been quiet.

Another thing they had been beginning to suspect was that that they’d have to spend the whole first weekend in Advent fighting but then, suddenly, the attacks had stopped, allowing them to return home at last.

Although it was only early evening, he wanted nothing more than to rest, no matter how much he’d looked forward to the first weekend of Advent. He stumbled into his room, intend on his bed, but then stopped short. His room was already lit by candles. The flames were dancing, making even his somewhat… less than tidy room seem festive. The flames of one candle in a little stove was bigger, keeping warm a pot of – he sniffed carefully – hot cocoa.

Bobby wanted to run to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of… of who he was hoping had prepared this but he knew that it would only make them leave sooner. So instead he served himself a cup, enjoying the knowledge that they were close by and peaceful. Still, he couldn’t resist a careful, gentle touch to one of the candles, hoping it were…

~*~

In his office, Charles let one hand gently trace along the delicate lines of the candle holder which he’d found on his desk, the light on the single candle having greeted him when he’d entered. In his other hand he held the note he’d found beside it.

_I apologize that we did not notice sooner that some of our now previous allies have been causing you unnecessary problems. They will not do so again, so I wish you pleasant holidays._

Charles smiled softly, then, hoping against hope, reached out and sent out his thank you.

To his surprise and delight, he actually encountered Erik’s mind. For a moment, he allowed himself to indulge in letting Erik’s feelings wash over him, then he repeated his thank you.

“You’re welcome, Charles,” Erik replied. “May your wishes come true this season.”

Then Azazael took them away.


End file.
